A large majority of toilets in present use include a tank that holds considerable water (e.g. 5 gallons) between flushings, with a flush valve at the bottom of the tank. To begin a flushing the flush valve is lifted off a flush valve seat and at least a portion of the stored water is released to flow to the toilet bowl. One type of recent water saver toilet includes a timed flush valve which closes after perhaps one third of the topmost portion of the stored water is released, to limit water usage (to e.g. 1.6 gallons). However, if the special timed valve is replaced by a conventional valve, then almost all of the stored water will be released, and there will be not a saving in water usage. The timed flush valve is not as reliable as conventional flush valves, and poses a maintenance problem.
Applicant has been considering the use of a dump bucket toilet, which is described in several old patents, but which applicant has not seen in use. Such patents describe a bucket that holds water between flushings. At the beginning of a flushing, the bucket is tipped, and it releases substantially all of its water to flow out of a continually-open outlet at the bottom of the tank to the toilet bowl. Structures for pivotally supporting the dump bucket have been complex, require holes in the water tank, which is usually a ceramic (fired clay) molded item, and/or are not reliable. It would be desirable if a very simple support were available to pivotally support a pivoting bucket in a tank, especially a tank of the conventional ceramic type. It also would be desirable if water released to the toilet bowl were released with a considerable pressure or head, and along a conduit that guided the water to produce as rapid a flow as possible. It also would be desirable if even more water could be saved when flushing only liquid waste in the toilet bowl.